1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security alarm with a wired remote triggering device with a flexible tube sleeve, more particularly, a security alarm configured inside the door or the drawer can be set up from outside of the door or the drawer.
2. Description of the Related Art
The crime rate escalates rapidly in accordance with the improved living standards, and civilians currently are unable to fully count on the law enforcement to protect their lives and property, thus security alarms and systems become popular products in the market. There are various door alarms in the market, but they still have some problems with their performances and functions.
Refer to FIG. 11 and FIG. 12 for the conventional security alarm with wired remote triggering device. The alarm is hung on a doorknob (b) inside a door, and the two spring blades (a11, a12) of the triggering device (a1) are first clipped together with our fingers to keep the alarm circuit in xe2x80x9copenxe2x80x9d status, then two spring blades (a11, a12) are carefully inserted in the gap (e) between the door (c) and its frame (d) to set up the alarm (a) from inside of the door. When any unauthorized person opens the door, the triggering device (a1) will subsequently fall off, and the two spring blades (a11, a12) will spring open to trigger the alarm.
Said security alarm can only be set up from inside of the door, and the problem appears when the user is leaving the perimeter and wishes to set the alarm from outside of the door to arm the perimeter against any intruder.
Refer to FIG. 13 for the static sensor security alarm (f). An external conductive wire loop (f1) is hung on the metal doorknob (b1, b2) as the sensor detecting the change of the static charges when said alarm is in armed condition. Since both metal doorknobs (b1, b2) are electrically connected by metal parts of the door lock, the static charges will change when any metal part of the door lock is in contact with any conductive object, e.g., a human hand. When the security alarm (f) detects the potential deference from the doorknob (b1) through the conductive wire loop (f1), the alarm (f) will be triggered instantly.
The detecting sensitivity of said alarm is often affected by the following factors:
1. Ambient temperature and humidity: Since the temperature and humidity will easily change the electric charges stored in the door lock; thus the potential difference of the doorknobs (b1, b2) is not stable. In other words, the detecting accuracy of said alarm (f) is affected by the ambient temperature and humidity.
2. Material of the door lock and doorknobs (b1, b2): Material composition of the lock and doorknobs (b1, b2) determines the electric conductivity of the metal parts, and the coating material on the doorknob sometimes might be an insulating material.
In view of the description above, the detecting sensitivity of said security alarm (f) is affected by those factors. Said security alarm (f) thus includes the function of sensitivity adjustment to deal with aforesaid problems, but false alarm or malfunction still frequently exist due to user""s failure to optimize the sensitivity; thus such function is apparently not a user-friendly design.
In FIG. 14, it shows a security alarm (g) with the magnetic switch. The embodiment shown in the diagram consists of a magnet (g1) fixed to the frame (d) and an alarm device (g2) fixed to the door (c) near the magnetic field of the magnet (g1). When said security alarm is armed with the door (c) closed, the magnet (g1) will hold the magnetic switch inside the alarm device (g2) to keep the alarm circuit in xe2x80x9copenxe2x80x9d status. When the door (c) is opened, the alarm device (g2) will be moved away from the magnet (g1), and the alarm circuit will be switched to xe2x80x9cclosexe2x80x9d status and thus trigger the alarm.
Installation of said security alarm is easy, but flaws and problems still exists as follows:
1. It has an inharmonic look on the surface of the door or window in some users"" eyes. As the double-sided adhesive tape is often used for installation, and the adhesive residue will remain on the door or window when the security alarm is removed, thus removing the adhesive residue becomes necessary and laborious. Moreover, the double-sided adhesive tape may automatically peel off after a period of time, which may accidentally cause the alarm to be triggered or disarmed.
2. The sensitivity of magnetic switch will be affected by the gap between the alarm device (g2) and the magnet (g1), and if said gap is enlarged, the normal operation of the security alarm will thus be affected.
3. The magnet (g1) may be degaussed after a period of time, which may cause the false alarm or malfunction of the security alarm (g).
In view of the descriptions above, the existing security alarms for doors or windows still have functional problems or flaws pending review and improvement.
The primary objective of this invention is to provide a security alarm with an extra function, which can be set up from outside of the door (or the drawer) by implementing a flexible sleeve tube while the conventional security alarm can only be set up from inside of the door.
To achieve the aforesaid function, the main concept of this invention is to implement the flexible sleeve tube to hold together the two spring blades of the wired triggering device to keep the alarm circuit in xe2x80x9copenxe2x80x9d status; wherein:
The spring blades are connected to the same lead of the wire in the triggering device as shown in FIG. 4. The alarm circuit will be switched to xe2x80x9cclosedxe2x80x9d status to trigger the alarm when two spring blades sprang open, and the alarm circuit will be kept in xe2x80x9copenxe2x80x9d status if the two spring blades are held together by the flexible sleeve tube.
As the two spring blades are very thin and flexible, they can be inserted into the tiny gap between the door and doorframe without any problem of shutting the door. When any unauthorized person opens the door or the window, the wired triggering device will fall off and the two spring blades will spring open to trigger the alarm instantly. Said alarm of prior art can only be configured from inside of the door.
Besides the aforesaid functions, the present invention implements a flexible sleeve tube of a proper length to hold the two spring blades together in the gap between the door and doorframe or the desk and drawer, and the flexible sleeve tube can be pulled off from outside of the door or drawer to set up the security alarm after the door or drawer is closed.
Said alarm configuration can be applied to door, drawer or window easily with wired remote triggering device and the flexible sleeve tube to prevent unintended triggering of the alarm; moreover the present invention provides the function to set up the security alarm from outside of the door or drawer, which surpass its prior art by a very simple structure.
Further scope of the applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.